Oathkeeper
by LucidRush
Summary: Sora is injured in a spar against Riku, Kairi acts as his personal nurse. lemon oneshot. SoraxKairi Rated M for a reason.


Here you go, my avid readers. My first posted Kingdom Hearts fic. I've been slowly writing this for a while and i figured 'what the hell, i'll finish it' so here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

The sand, the sun, and the ocean, the scent of the salt carried by the sea carried into the teen's nose as he lay under the shadows of a tree. A content smile broke out on his face as he stared out into the sparkling water.

"I'm home." His eyes gently drifted closed, listening to the sound of waves lapping against the shore, and everything was peaceful and perfect.

"Sora!" Almost everything.

Sora opened his eyes and jumped up from under the Paopu tree he was basking under, his gaze shifting to the makeshift bridge of planks that connected the mainland shore to the smaller island a few feet into the water.

A goofy grin stretched across his features when he saw who had called his name. "Hey Kairi, what's up?"

The girl came to a stop a few feet from the black-garbed teen, panting a bit. Her face was a little red with a light sheen of sweat covering it, her clothes seemed to be ruffled a bit and her deep red hair was messy.

"Riku…asked me…to come…find you…for…a spar." She panted, hunched over with her hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath.

"He wants to lose again?" Sora smirked a bit before continuing. "Sure, I need a good workout, let's go!" He grabbed Kairi's hand and they took off towards the center of the island.

"The usual place right?"

"No, he said he found someplace new, he wants us to go into the bottom of the ravine."

Sora shrugged and they both continued on. As they walked, he couldn't help but stare at his female companion. Her small curves swayed back and forth, teasing him.

She had filled out nicely while he was gone and even more so in the time that he had been back. She had traded her usual pink dress for something more reminiscent of her old attire, a small, and lacy, purple skirt with a white tank top clung to her features.

Her bare feet squished into the sand, kicked up behind her feet with every step she took. "Uh Sora, I'm up here." She laughed when he whipped his head away, staring at a passing cloud.

They soon passed from the familiar dunes of sand on the beach to a strange thicket with steep, rocky slopes. Sora held Kairi's hand, helping her down so she wouldn't twist an ankle on the stone-covered slope, as they descended deeper into the deep crack of the island.

It became darker as the canopy of the tall trees blocked sunlight from hitting the ground, only small slivers remained from the breaks in leaves, dancing over Sora's and Kairi's bodies.

"Well here we are." Kairi said after a while. They had come to a flat area in the ravine, a huge flat stone sat in the center, as if marking their battlefield. Riku stood with his arms crossed in the center.

"Finally you showed up, I figured that you didn't want to get beaten too badly so you went home.

Sora's face went a little pink. "We'll see how smug you are when Kairi has to scrape you off this rock with a spatula."

With a flash of light, Sora summoned his keyblade, he quickly attached a small wolf's head keychain to the end of its chain, transforming the plain silver blade.

It was now almost as tall as Sora himself, and notched every few inches, like a modern key. Bandages covered the bottom portion of the vicious looking blade.

"Let's go then." Riku summoned his own keyblade, Way To The Dawn's dark colors blended with the shadows of the trees.

With a shout, Sora took off after Riku, swinging his keyblade vertically, but Riku jumped back. Sora lost his balance and was nearly clipped on the shoulder when Riku swung at him.

With a shower of sparks that lit up the area, Fenrir met Way to the Dawn. Metal ground against metal and with a mighty heave, the two teens forced themselves apart.

Their deadly dance continued, Riku flipped over a horizontal swing from Sora, hooking the 'teeth' of his blade on Sora's shirt, slamming the brown-haired boy into the ground face first.

Sora pushed himself up and took his fighting stance. Riku continued his assault, with a flicker of movement, he appeared within Sora's guard, elbowing him in the stomach. He lost his hold on his keyblade, Riku then swept his feet out from under him.

With a crunch, Sora smacked into the stone, and with a roar, Riku slammed the blunt part of Way to the Dawn into Sora's chest. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he gasped in pain.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice echoed around the ravine. Riku finally glanced down to see the damage that he had done. Sora was breathing raggedly and blood was leaking down both sides of his face.

The redheaded girl slid to a stop by Sora's side. "Sora? Sora, are you okay?" For a second, she thought he wasn't going to answer but he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Man that hurt, looks like I'll have to kick your ass that much harder next time."

Riku's panicked face slid into a relieved one when he saw that his friend was alright. "Yeah, we'll see. I'll see you later Sora." The silver-haired teen left the ravine, jumping up a series of ledges until he was out of sight.

"I'm glad you're okay Sora, I thought you were really hu" Her voice failed her when Sora turned over onto his side. His breathing was shallow and he was spitting up too much blood.

With a groan he fell back, smacking his head onto the stone once again, the only sound left to him was Kairi's frantic screaming for him to wake up before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Pain greeted Sora when he woke up, his whole chest felt as if the Rock Titan had trampled it in. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the surroundings. The first thing he noticed was pink. There was a lot of pink in this room.

From the bedsheets, to the walls, to even the stereo that sat in the corner, everything was a rosy pink. And there, on a shelf directly across from him sat a golden keyblade. This was Kairi's room.

He didn't think anymore as he let his head sink deeper into the pillow. At least he could get some quiet rest.

"Sora, you're awake!" There went that.

Kairi's red hair shone in the light of the room, bustling forward she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Sora's heart sped up as Kairi's chest pressed into his.

"I thought you were going to die, you just fell over." She sobbed, warm tears flowed down her cheeks and onto him, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Kairi had positioned herself almost on top of him; his hands were clasped onto her waist, holding her to him. "Sora, are you okay?" Worry creased her face, Sora was just staring at her.

Her eyes locked with his and before she could blink his lips smashed into hers, forcing her lips open, his tongue delved into her. A throaty moan escaped her before she could force it down.

Sora's hands gliding over her skin, pulling her shirt upwards and over her chest. He broke the kiss first, leaving the teen girl light headed and confused.

"I need you Kairi." His voice was husky with lust and before she could respond his locked his lips to hers again and his hands busied themselves with her clothes.

Their tongues tried to dominate one another, Sora's hands unclasping her bra and sliding her skirt down her body. She shivered in arousal as his hands brushed her pale flesh.

Goosbumps raised over her body when his hand traveled down her stomach, bumping the elastic of her panties. His hand slowly dipped into her underwear brushing over her sparse curls and sliding between her slick folds.

She whimpered into Sora's mouth, her body convulsing from the contact. Deftly Sora pulled her panties from her body and set the girl in his lap. He leaned upwards, ignoring the pain in his chest and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue sliding over the tiny nub.

Kairi's brain was clouded with pleasure, a pure rapturous whiplash that left her gasping. Her small hands pressed Sora's head closer and with an evil grin he grazed his teeth over Kairi's nipple.

She nearly shrieked from the combination of pain and euphoria that erupted in her body. "More Sora, please." She begged, grinding her hips into his boxer-covered groin.

He slowly, almost teasingly, shimmied his boxers off. "Are you sure Kairi?" he asked her as he placed the tip of his member at her entrance. Her eyes were closed and her lips were drawn into a tight line but she nodded.

With one thrust, Sora embedded himself in her core. She nearly screamed from the pain and a few tears leaked from her closed eyes. He slowly rubbed her shoulders, kissing her lightly.

Within a few minutes she began to move, shuddering at the feeling of being so full. Her eyes were now closed from the pleasure running through her veins.

Each of Sora's thrusts made her explode in a storm of ecstasy. Her fingers were entangled in his spiky brown hair, lips crushed against lips. She pressed her hips downwards meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own.

Sora's thumbs brushed over her hard little nipples and she erupted in a violent orgasm, her scream tearing though the air while Sora buried himself completely inside her, filling her completely with his cream.

The room was filled with Sora's and Kairi's panting as she pulled herself off of him and curled up next to his bruised body.

"Wow Sora, I guess it'll be easy to get you to take your medicine now, huh?"

* * *

Love it or hate it? Review and tell me!


End file.
